


Regina Mills Is A Bitch

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3867394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma just ended up being roommates with the person she doesn't want to share a room with, Regina Mills. She complains about her to their friends and they all tell her the same thing: Regina's really a big softie underneath her shell and Emma didn't believe them until she learned that Regina liked to work incognito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But Kathryn says otherwise

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I don't know how rooming in dorms work but I have an idea from my friend who lives in a dorm and from other fics I've read, it might not be accurate for some because I based this on my country's standard.

If someone said that Regina Mills was a marshmallow under her solid metal armor and her three meter thick wall she wouldn't believe it. Well, actually four people told her before but she just didn't believe them. It was just the opposite of almost everything she does.

 

First it was Kathryn, Regina's best friend, who told her to hang in there and push away all thoughts about smothering Regina with a pillow while she sleeps after her rant about Regina nagging about Emma's unwashed dishes. They decided to separate their dishes because Regina likes to wash hers as soon as she finish and Emma wanted a little stack before she does. So they divided the sink, not literally.

 

"Emma, it's just her nature. She wanted everything clean it's pleasant to the eye and, believe me, Regina's a big softie under her tough act" Kathryn said after taking a sip of her iced tea. They were waiting for David and Mary Margaret in their usual booth in their favorite coffee shop where they always hangout since the start of their college years. They even have discounts when they order together but it's a secret because Granny didn't want other customers asking the same.

 

"But it's so annoying, like, every time" Emma leaned closer and she raised her right hand to count the things Regina complains about Emma "not only the dishes but also the laundry, the magazines, the plants I bring back, the times my lamp disturbed her sleep and that I should find another place to study, and she has something against my leather jackets" she shook her head in disbelief and leaned back heavily.

 

"And I'm trying so hard to keep all the mess in my space and keep her side clean so she won't complain but she still does, I just... I want to hit something" she lightly slammed her hand on the table and their glasses rattled a little.

 

"Emma, I've been Regina's friend since kindergarten and that's just how she protects herself and I'm not lying to you when I say that she's really a softie. You just have to wait for her to get used to you, it's just been two months she's still adjusting"

 

"Two months is a long time, Kathryn. Even Ruby and Belle who, for your information, did not have anything in common and always end up arguing about something, I know because they're just across the hall and yeah it was loud, are in good terms now. They're even having lunch together" Emma picked up the tissue on the table and started tearing it slowly into small pieces.

 

"Okay, what do you want me to say to make you feel better" Kathryn offered.

 

"Tell me that Regina's the problem and not me because I'm trying to be the best roommate ever but she always ruins it, I hate her so much that I would rather..." she thought of a thing that would parallel her hate for Regina, "I would rather date Killian than be her roommate for the whole year"

 

Kathryn gasped dramatically and Emma nodded. It's not a secret that Emma's hella gay but guys like Killian just didn't get it, he thinks that it will be cured by a man manly enough to make her scream away the gay and he thinks that's him. Unfortunately that's not how it works.

 

"Emma, if you hate her that much why didn't you find another roomie?"

 

"I wanted to but I don't have another friend outside our circle" she averted her gaze from the now shredded tissue to Kathryn, "If you didn't request for a new roommate then Regina wouldn't be my roommate now, why'd you do that anyway I thought you were BFFs?"

 

"We are but she doesn't like the noises Fredrick and I make, we always forget that Regina's just going to sleep during midnight" she looked away and took a sip from her iced tea.

 

Emma tried to suppress a laugh but she can't. She burst out laughing and Kathryn rolled her eyes at her.

 

"And you think it's a good time to do that during midnight? Did any of your neighbors sent complains too, isn't it forbidden to bring boys in the dorm after nine?" Emma asked, amused by her tale.

 

"Uh, maybe, a little bit..." she saw Emma's raised eyebrow, "Alright, we did receive complaints and Frederick sneaks in by the window. Regina wanted to move out but she doesn't want to file the change request so I did but she volunteered to move out. She wasn't mean or anything, she just wanted to get away from... the noises"

 

"If I were Regina I would definitely move out too" Emma said, a few small laughs still coming out, "but I still hate her"

 

"C'mon, just give her a chance. Regina's just a hard case to crack but I bet you it'll be worth it, just trust me" Kathryn reached out for Emma's hand on the other side of the booth and gave it a squeeze.

 

"I don't know... but I'll try" Emma smiled at her and Kathryn smiled back, she finished her not so cold iced tea anymore before David and Mary Margaret arrived.


	2. But Mary Margaret's attached to her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn told Emma to give Regina a chance, so does Mary Margaret.

The second one was Mary Margaret, Regina's former-nemesis-turned-friend, who told her that she shouldn't resort to violence whenever Regina snaps at her or any other person that managed to screw up microscopic details that nobody cares about but her. It's like her outlet for her bitchiness and lives for it. It's a wonder how sweet, not-so-innocent Mary Margaret befriended her or even liked her. Emma bet Mary Margaret cried after the first ten seconds of Regina's rant about something whenever they butt heads once upon a time.

 

"Emma, punching Regina is not the answer. Not only you are putting yourself in the radar but also making news of yourself and it's big news if Regina's involved" Mary Margaret reminded her as they walked to their next subject together. Emma rolled her eyes at her. Regina's a year ahead of them but she's already involved in many groups and clubs that everyone knows how ruthless she can be and how reliable she is. It earned her the title 'The Evil Queen'.

 

"But it would be great and, not to mention, satisfying. I would be the voice, or punch, of the many students who cried whenever they cross paths with her. I would be the hero for those students" she argued back.

 

"But it's not worth it. You have to protect your scholarship and getting into fights will not do it having a little control over your impulses will"

 

"You're the one to talk, you've been her nemesis since before I met you guys and Kathryn said it was terrible" Emma looked at her but Mary Margaret kept her gaze forward.

 

"How'd you became friends with her, scratch that, how did you became enemies and then friends"

 

"It's a long story, a little dramatic too, but there was a time where Regina wasn't all that... bitchy" Mary Margaret's voice softened and Emma wondered what really happened between the two.

 

"She's once that sweet big sister I had who brushes and braids my hair, who walks with me after a rain, the person who's always there whenever my father goes away for a business trip and takes care of me like a mother. She's the best friend you will ever wish for" she lowered her head and Mary Margaret stopped speaking.

 

Emma thought if she should have asked that question, the emotions that flitted through Mary Margaret's face was so obvious she had the idea that their past was not all revenge and hatred. First emotion to show was sadness, maybe because of Regina being the bad guy for almost everyone she meets. Then happiness, remembering the younger Regina playing with her and protecting her. Then there's the most confusing of all, guilt.

 

Now she's very curious. What the hell happened between these two?

 

"Look, all I'm saying is that give her a chance. Regina's just protecting herself because of the things she went through in her past, it's not easy for her and for everyone else around her. Sure she's popular as 'The Evil Queen' but that's not her, she's not evil at all" there it was again, that guilt.

 

"You know, I wonder if she pay you guys to say this to me to not change rooms. You and Kathryn said almost the same thing about giving her another chance"

 

"She's not paying us and just take the advice from her oldest friends" Mary Margaret looked and smiled at her, "she's not a bad roommate when you get to know her"

 

"Wait," Emma grabbed the other woman's arm to stop her and pulled her to the side, "you were roommates with Regina? When?"

 

"She was my original roommate when I got here... then she moved out and in with Kathryn"

 

Emma raised an eyebrow in amusement in the knowledge that Mary Margaret was once roommates with Regina.

 

"She was your original roommate? So it's your fault that we ended up in one room"

 

"Actually it's a coincidence-"

 

"Kathryn wouldn't have her as a roommate and scare her away if she didn't move out of your room. Wait, why did she move out?" Emma continued like Mary Margaret said nothing.

 

"It was when David and I just-"

 

"Wait," she cut her off with a raise of her hand "don't tell me you also did the noises?"

 

"Noises?" Mary Margaret looked confused for a second before realizing what it was, "Oh, no, no, no. We did not make the _noises_. It was when we accepted that we were both at fault for what happened in the past and David and I-" Mary Margaret shot her a look that made Emma shut her trap "-just started dating and we were hanging out in our room until the nine o'clock deadline and, well, Regina hated it"

 

"She hated that you were happy? Doesn't that say something about her" Emma nodded at herself and confirming one thing, Regina's out to destroy everyone's happiness.

 

"No, Emma, let me finish" Mary Margaret grabbed her arm and squeezed it gently to tell her she mean it. She doesn't know why but that small gesture made her shut up.

 

"She hated that we were all mushy and cute and all adorable. We ate from one plate, we cuddle on the couch on my side of the room, we watch rom-coms all day, we have pet names like 'Snowy' and 'Charming' that sent shivers down Regina's spine, and we couldn't help it and she wanted it to stop so she moved out"

 

Emma made a gagging noise that suggested she was about to barf.

 

"If I were Regina I would definitely move out" she shook her shoulders, "that was super cute and all sweet that I saw a unicorn fart rainbows in the distance"

 

"The point is Regina's not as bad as you think she is, it's just her defenses talking"

 

"Yeah, okay, alright. She's not as bad as I think she was" Emma said and Mary Margaret smiled at her.

 

They continued their walk to their next class and the bell rang after a few moments.

 

"But she's still a bitch"

 

Mary Margaret groaned.


	3. But Ruby and Belle were proved wrong, sort of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and fourth person who told her to give Regina a chance were from the two people she least expected, their neighbors, Ruby and Belle.

Ruby’s working at Granny's, their favorite coffee shop, and was currently on her break and having lunch with Belle when Emma came in and the two offered a seat in their booth. Emma happily accepted.

They bonded over small things like adapting to college life, their subjects and professors, their new friends, and their roommates. Emma really wanted to hear how the two manage to overcome their differences and just be friends, or in Emma's accurate vocabulary, _gal pals_.

 

"Wait, what?" Emma stared at Ruby with a residual smile on her face at the last joke Ruby said and her current answer was so surprising she wasn't able to adapt to it.

 

"It was Regina" Ruby repeated, she said it as casually as possible. She's leaning back, her left arm resting on the back of the booth almost around Belle's shoulders. Belle was also leaning back and a little to Ruby's side, and her right thumb was tapping on her coffee cup.

 

"I'm sorry, is this still a joke, I don't get it" Emma tried to play it cool but there's that small voice telling her that it's going to be like those talk with Kathryn and Mary Margaret. Emma stared at Ruby, waiting for an answer.

 

"It was Regina who told us to stop being idiots and keep our arguing to ourselves. And she didn't say idiots, I was just trying to make it sound a lot nicer" Belle said when Ruby entered a staring contest against Emma. That snapped them out of their trance.

 

"But if she called you idiots, shouldn't you two be mad at her?" Emma was sure they were getting paid right now. Regina doesn't seem the type to fix problems because she's always the problem. It just doesn't make sense.

 

"We were at first" Ruby said.

 

"That wasn't the last time she tried to get a reaction from us, she continued until Ruby almost snuck in your room and smother her to death with a pillow" Belle continued.

 

"But Belle stopped me, she formulated a plan that will not kill Regina but embarrass her that she'd wish she's dead" Ruby stifled a laugh, so did Belle, before she continued.

 

"We teamed up for the first time, we were not arguing, we were not yelling. We were working together until the execution of the plan, then when everything was set and Regina was walking where we wanted her to go and when we tipped the bucket with the goo..." Ruby and Belle looked at each other and they shared a smile. Belle looked at her.

 

"You were there, you actually pushed Regina out of the way. We thought you saved her on purpose but you started shouting at her and we realized that it was just you trying to confront her head on. We're so sorry, we didn't mean it, I swear" Belle apologized and she reached out to grab her hand on the table and squeeze it a little bit in apology.

 

"So that wasn't an elaborate trap she designed to embarrass me?"

 

"No, she didn't even know that there was a trap. After you stomped away, we heard it from the third floor, Regina looked up and saw me first and I thought she was going to report me but Belle also looked down when I said Regina was looking and then she saw the two of us" Ruby smiled at the memory.

 

"Regina smiled at us before walking away" Belle finished.

 

"So... you're saying that she planned it to make you two hate her so much that you will work with each other to get revenge? That's... crazy" Emma couldn't believe it, actually, she doesn't believe it. It was a plan so subtle that it made her think that maybe Regina's also using it on her. She hated her so much that she even considered dating Killian instead of being her roommate.

 

So her plan was for her to date Killian? Does she know that she's not into him... or any other him? Apparently no. And even though Emma hated Regina she found it cute that under that Evil Queen exterior Regina loved to play matchmaker.

 

Wait a minute. When Mary Margaret and David got together Regina was there, Kathryn and Frederick were together after Regina moved in with her, Ruby and Belle became _gal pals_ when Regina and she moved next to them. Is it possible that all those happy couples were all because of...

 

Emma shook her head, a small smile on her lips.

 

"It's impossible" she whispered to herself.

 

"It's not impossible, Emma, she's just thinking ahead. If you think about it, she's kinda nice" Ruby said and it snapped Emma from her thoughts. Ruby thought that she replied but Emma doesn't even know what they were talking about after her last sentence.

 

"Oh, uh... yeah. She's the Evil Queen, she can see all as long as there are mirrors or any reflective surfaces" Emma joked not really feeling it for the very first time. Maybe she's wrong, maybe Regina's really nice.

 

"Oh, yeah, I forgot" Ruby tapped the table to get her attention, "Did you receive your red leather jacket? We left it on your doorstep after we washed it thoroughly"

 

"Yeah, I did, thanks guy- wait. You washed my jacket? That's why it just mysteriously disappeared in the basin where I left it, to soften the lumps that dried from the thing you guys spilled, and magically appear on our doorstep newly washed and smelled so good that I hugged it when I slept that night! You guys snuck in our room and stole it to-"

 

"We did not step in your room, Emma" Ruby said.

 

"We were watching a movie when someone knocked on our door and it was there with a note that says: ' _You owe this jacket a wash, you know whose this is_ ' with a p.s. that says: ' _you're welcome_ ' and a small drawing of an apple at the end. We knew who it was from and in an instant we don't hate her anymore" Belle smiled at her.

 

"How about you give her a chance, Emma. We were wrong about her at first but we're over it. I know you think we're being paid or blackmailed to do this but no, we're not" Ruby said "she threatened us to keep it a secret. Actually threatened us and it was scary" Ruby shivered at the memory.

 

"I'll... I'll give it a try" Emma said and this was the promise she really thought of doing.


	4. But Emma doesn't really hate her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's busy finishing her papers and putting up with Regina and couldn't take her of herself.

"Swan, I told you to put your clothes in your hamper. I do not want to see your underwear lying around the place" Regina said as she walked towards Emma with her bra dangling at the tip of her finger. She stopped behind Emma, her other hand on her hip.

Emma rolled her eyes before she turned her chair around to face Regina. Her essay can wait but the brunette can't. It's been over three and a half weeks since her talk with Kathryn, three weeks since her talk with Mary Margaret, two weeks since her talk with Ruby and Belle and she's not making any progress at all.

"I'm pretty sure I put it in there" Emma snatched the dangling article of clothing from Regina's finger before turning the chair around, slamming her bra on the table, and continuing her essay.

She tried to think about the reasons why Regina was mean to her or to anyone, at first she gets it. Someone not working hard enough, someone making excuses, she always miss the hamper when she throws her clothes in. She totally gets it. As the days go by Emma slowly lost that connection, she doesn't see the reason behind Regina's actions anymore and she went from ' _she's actually nice_ ' back to ' _she's a bitch_ ' in less than a week. She can't take it anymore.

"Well I didn't pull it out just to remind you that you have to clean after yourself, you're in college for Christ’s sake" Regina ended, a little frustrated, and went back to the kitchen to do whatever she was doing.

Emma doesn't put up a fight anymore, she just responds with a simple sentence that will be her last and whatever Regina says after will also be her last. If she doesn't answer back then she doesn't have to think about how irritating Regina is and how she should have thought of a better comeback. Besides, she still have to finish this essay, three more papers with two pages, five pages, and a single page to pass three days from now. She's quite busy that she forgot to eat this afternoon and only remembered it when Mary Margaret gave her a sandwich after their class.

Still, she haven't eaten a decent meal since dinner last night.

"Swan!"

Emma rolled her eyes for the nth time and she felt her stomach protest when her nose caught the scent of whatever Regina was cooking. It was so good she felt it rolling around her empty stomach that, for the first time, felt the sting of being empty for almost a day.

"You left the empty carton of milk in the fridge, I told you to buy a new one after you empty it" Regina's voice echoed from the kitchen and Emma quickly stood up without any word and stepped out of the room to get that damned milk Regina wanted.

She found it calming to walk outside after all that hours she spent writing those papers. Emma stretched her arms over her head and took a deep breath. God it was good to be out of that stuffy dorm room with the most hateful person she knows. She thought that after those talks with the four Emma would finally see the side that other people haven't seen, including her. But she was wrong. It just made her think that all those talks were staged, maybe she was filmed and they got her reaction where she was believing everything they were saying and they're laughing about it right now.

No. Kathryn and Mary Margaret will not do that, Ruby and Belle won't either. Emma was torn between trying to give her another chance or just accepting that Regina will be nice to someone else other than her. Maybe Regina hates her that's why Emma's surrounded by people who love Regina. But that's ridiculous, what would she get from that?

Emma shrugged her shoulders and decided to get that milk Regina was complaining about. She would buy two of them so they will have different milk and when her milk is empty Regina will not complain about it anymore.

After taking that relaxing walk from the nearest convenience store and back, Emma entered the kitchen and found no Regina in there. The pots are also washed and there's no sign of any food left. Emma snorted.

"Why would she leave something for you, dork" Emma said to herself and opened the fridge to load the milk when she saw a Tupperware slightly over the line, the line they made to split the fridge for each of them and settle their food argument every other day. The Tupperware was one fourth over the line which makes it also her food. Emma put the two carton of milk on the left and the right side, making sure it doesn't cross over the line, before grabbing the Tupperware and putting it in the microwave for reheating. She perched on the stool by the island counter waiting for the microwave to finish heating her food.

"If you don't want your food eaten then don't cross the line," she repeated the words Regina said when she ate Emma's yoghurt one time, since then they established that imaginary line and Emma took the liberty to actually put an orange tape where the imaginary line is so they won't have the excuse they forgot about it.

"You crossed the line so your food is mine" Emma finished and the microwave let out that annoying sound but to Emma it was the sound of a win. She opened the Tupperware and found out that Regina cooked lasagna. She didn't bother putting it in a plate she just pulled out a fork and started eating the most delicious lasagna she has ever tasted.

That night she was able to finish her interrupted essay, the one paged paper, and three pages out of the five paged one and went to sleep at three forty six in the morning.

* * *

 

"Emma, Emma" someone was shaking Emma's shoulder and she furrowed her eyebrows but kept her eyes closed. She turned around and put a pillow on her head to cover it.

"Emma, are you okay?" the voice sounds familiar but Emma can't tell who it was with the loud pounding in her head and the constant needle that kept on pricking her temples.

She opened her mouth to speak but found out that she can't, her throat was so dry all she can come up with is a terrifying groan that sounded like a beaten dinosaur.

The person seem to sense her discomfort so she was turned around to face the person, the pillow pushed away from her face, and a cool hand placed on her forehead.

"Emma, you're burning up!"

"Ugh..." Emma groaned out and she tried opening one of her eyes and quickly shut it close when the bright light blinded her.

"Who are you?" she croaked out.

"Mary Margaret, I was sent to wake you up when you didn't earlier this morning. You missed the first class and I was getting worried" Mary Margaret was clearly distressed about her situation and started running to the bathroom, probably, to get the thermometer to get her temperature.

"I'm fine, just need water" Emma coughed and tears welled up in her eyes when her dry throat started acting up.

"Here, water" Mary Margaret helped her drink from the bottle she got from the fridge, she's sure it was Regina's but whatever she was sick, and set the thermometer and waited.

"Did you eat last night?" Mary Margaret asked her as she waited for the beep beside her bed.

"Yeah" she was able to answer properly with her throat properly lubricated by the water. She tried at least opening an eye to look at the woman but every time she does it's like the sun is directly in front of her so she just closed her eyes and tried to will the pounding in her head away.

"Good, what time did you sleep last night?"

"I dunno, four?"

"In the morning? Emma, you need to sleep, you've been sleeping less than four hours every day" the beep sounded and the brunette looked at the result.

"Still need to finish some papers" she coughed again and she reached for the water bottle.

"One hundred five degrees?! Emma, you need to go to a hospital, this is too high" Mary Margaret panicked and she quickly stood up, Emma liked the breeze from the quick movement, and grabbed the phone. She could hear the tone of the numbers being pressed.

It was Regina's number.

Emma wanted to protest that instead of calling an ambulance first Mary Margaret decided to call Regina but her words died in her throat when the small hammer pounding in her head became a sledge hammer and she passed out.

* * *

 

Muffled voices were heard from the distance and slowly coming closer and clearer. It was a woman, then a familiar voice, then another familiar voice. She opened her eyes and was glad to know that they closed the binds half way and it wasn't as bright as it was earlier. She tried to distinguish who are the people talking not far from her. They were all brunettes and her blurred vision mushed them together that she can't tell who was who.

"She'll be fine, her fever went down since the last time you took it. It was an alarming number and it was a smart move to call for a doctor right away" the woman, who Emma assumed was the doctor, said.

"Thank god, I thought we needed to bring her to a hospital" Mary Margaret's voice was quickly recognized by Emma.

"She'll be fine but we still need to monitor her temperature, it could go up again several times in the next twenty four hours but don't panic it's normal. If her fever persists after twelve hours then I think a hospital is a good idea" the doctor was holding something and closing it, a bag probably. After a few more orders of more water and soft food for Emma's recovery they led the doctor to the door.

"Thank you very much, we'll take care of her and we'll call if anything happens" Mary Margaret said as they bade goodbye to the doctor.

"Mary Mar-" she coughed, her throat feels like sandpaper rubbing at each other.

"Emma, you're awake" she's handed the water bottle and she quickly took a large gulp of water.

Mary Margaret closed the bottle for Emma and the latter plopped back on the bed while staring at Mary Margaret's face, her eyes squinting at her.

"I can see you but I can't even tell if you have two eyes covered by shadows or you have put your make up wrong, I'm assuming the former" Emma grinned at her but it doesn't look as happy as Emma hoped it would be. Her pale face flushed red by the fever only made it bearable and not make Mary Margaret panic.

"Who's this?" Emma now squinted at the other brunette standing at the foot of her bed.

"It's me" a deep, husky voice answered.

Emma also grinned at her, she would recognize that voice anywhere.

"'Gina, I ate your lasagna last night, it crossed the line" she said, feeling proud of her win last night.

"Yes, well, I was planning on having it for breakfast but you ruined it" she answered back and Emma smiled. She closed her eyes, feeling very tired despite the fact that she was sleeping all morning, and hummed her answer.

"Crossed the line?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Everything in this room is divided into two except, of course, the bathroom. But we still have our things separate in there" Emma pictured Regina looking at the fridge and back at Mary Margaret at this pause "the orange tape in the fridge was the line. My side's on the right, hers on the left when you're facing the fridge"

"Why?"

"Because we don't get along that great" Regina admitted, "and she hates me"

Emma barely heard the last part and she's not sure if Regina actually said it or just her imagination.

A shift beside her bed suggested that Mary Margaret stood up and probably pulled Regina to her side of the room to have a private talk about the division of everything about Regina and Emma.

Emma turned to her side and pulled the blanket over half of her face to shield her nose from the cold her body was experiencing.

"I don't hate you" she whispered before she drifted back to sleep.


End file.
